Wildflower
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Just a fluffy little songfic to Wildflower by Bon Jovi. Written for a friend's bday! Read & Review. But be warned...Flames will be used in the making of smores.


**Wildflower**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing but the ideas expressed in this fic. This fic was written for my friend, Teri's, b-day! Happy b-day, Teri!

**Rating:**  
PG-13

**Genre:**  
Romance/General

**Pairing:**  
Tomeri (Tommy/Teri)

**Lyrics Used:**  
"Wildflower" by Bon Jovi

**Author's Note:**  
This is just a little fluffy songfic to "Wildflower" by Bon Jovi. As I said before, this fic was written for my friend, Teri's, b-day! I promised I'd put ya in a story, now didn't I, Teri? Haha. Anyway, this fic's somewhat similar to my fic, "For the Heart of A Ptera", in that Teri takes the place of Kira as the yellow DT ranger and Kira never existed. (Sorry, Kira fans! I miss her, too. Lol.) Note: Some info has been changed! Anyway, on with the show!

_Nobody knows a wildflower still grows  
By the side of the road  
And she don't need to need like the roses  
She's at home with the weeds  
And just as free as the night breeze  
She's got the cool of a shade tree  
She's growing on me and I can't live without her_

Teri Ford sat in the park one sunny summer afternoon, strumming on her acoustic guitar and humming a soft melody. This was her most common way of spending a free afternoon. Well...at least when she wasn't dealing with Mesogog and his goons.

"I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at"

As she continued on with her song and eventually finished, all she heard was a singular applause approaching her direction. Turning to see who her "fan" was, Teri couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. Her smile only broadened as said fan began to sing her praises.

"Very nice..." Was all he said. "Thanks..." Was all she could muster whilst trying to conceal the blush flooding in her cheeks. "So, what're you doing here? I mean, I thought you'd be heading down to the Cyberspace." Checking her watch, Teri added "Which, I should probably be doing right now, myself." Chuckling, Dr. Thomas Oliver replied "Well, I just thought I'd wish the birthday girl a personal 'Happy birthday'." Teri couldn't help the smile that crept its way across her face. "Thanks..." She replied somewhat softly. Tommy couldn't stop the smile playing across his features.

_It's now or never, Tommy...Might as well tell 'er..._ Tommy told himself as prepared to confess to Teri all the things he'd fought so hard for so long to conceal. "Teri, listen, there's something else I wanted to tell you..." Confused and unsure of where he was going with this, Teri asked "What's that, Dr. O.?" Smirking ever so slightly, Tommy replied "Well, first of all, I'm not your teacher anymore...Call me Tommy...And second...Well...recently I haven't been able to get you off my mind...And well...I guess the only real easy way to say this is to just come right out and say it..."

_That girl's sure got a spell on me  
Yeah, her voodoo's hidden right behind her pocket  
If she's fire, I'm gasoline  
Yeah, we fight a lot but neither wants to stop it  
Well, she'll tell you she's an only child until you meet her brothers  
Swear she's never met the man she couldn't make into a lover_

"...I love you..." Tommy finished with a slight sigh. _There...Now, it's out in the open and now I just wait for her to tell me that I'm nothing more than a freak and pedophile that she wants nothing more to do with..._Tommy thought to himself, preparing himself for the rejection he thought to be imminent.

For a moment, all Teri could do was just sit there and stare at him in disbelief. _Did he really just say what I think he just said?...Could he really return my feelings for him... _She thought to herself before snapping out of her trance. "Wh...y..." Shaking her head, Teri replied "I love you, too, Tommy..." Now, it was Tommy's turn to be dumbstruck.

_Is this really happening!...Did she really just say that she returns my feelings for her!... _Tommy couldn't believe his ears. Finally snapping out of his Teri-induced trance, he smiled and leaned forward as he closed the distance between them, sealing his lips to hers. It took Teri a moment to fully realize what was happening before she began returning the kiss. Tommy began gently nibbling on her lower lip, asking permission to enter. Teri eagerly obliged, opening her mouth for his tongue to slip inside and submitting to his dominance.

Once they finally broke apart for the lack of oxygen, they simply sat there, resting their foreheads against one another, staring deep into each other's eyes. Raising a hand to her face, Tommy gently cupped Teri's cheek as he whispered-this time much more comfortably, "I love you..." Smiling, Teri simply leaned into the touch as she replied "I love you, too."

_Nobody knows...  
Nobody knows...a wildflower still grows  
By the side of the road  
And she don't need to need like the roses, the roses  
She feels at home with the weeds  
And just as free as the night breeze  
She's got the cool of a shade tree  
She's growin' on me and I can't live without her  
But nobody knows..._

After the two had been sitting there in silence, merely enjoying the comfort of each other's company, Teri's cell phone cut right through the silence. Sliding it effortlessly out of her pocket, she quickly answered "Hello?"

Listening to her greeting, Conner replied "Hey, where are you? We've been waiting for you-& Dr. O, too-for like half an hour now..." Teri mentally kicked herself. She'd been so caught up with Tommy, she'd completely forgotten about going to the Cyberspace. "Oh no..." She muttered before adding "We'll be right there..." With that said, she hung up her phone and turned to Tommy.

"Guess what we forgot?..." She asked, smirking every so slightly. Realizing dawning on his face, Tommy finished "...The Cyberspace..." Smirking still, Teri just silently nodded. Rising from the park bench they'd been seated on, Tommy took her hand and helped her to her feet as well. "Come on, we better get down there..." Nodding, Teri replied "Yeah, you're right." Smiling as he lead her to his jeep, Tommy added "Happy birthday." Smiling, Teri replied "Thanks."

_Nobody knows a wildflower still grows  
By the side of the road  
And she don't need to need like the roses  
Wildflower_


End file.
